Total Drama Goes High School Style
Welcome. Here we have gathered 12 contestants to visit a SPECIAL REALITY SHOW high school. They will have to compete in challnges like school crap and survive the radical host, which is one of my customs! 1 per user! PLEASE BE ACTIVE AND LIST THE STEREOTYPE! Sign Ups Closed # Klarissa- The Antagonist- Izzynsierrafan12 #Natasha- The Nice Girl- Emuparade #Quinn-The Mean Cheerleader- EBGR #Jonathan-The Bad Boy-Joneboy704 #Natalia(Tal)- The Italian Goddess-Gwen Is Kewl #Milana- The Clique Girl- Zoomer72 #Rachel-The Mean Cheerleader-Snow #George- The Villain- Survivor321 #Nate-The Smartie-TDIMAN #Denise - The Popular Girl - TDISF #Max, the Smart Guy - Mr. E #Rex, The ninja who is crazy - Kokoti9 Elimination Table Day 1 Chat Jonathan: ladies and gentelmen, feast your eyes on the baddest, the meanest, the toughest person in the world... Jonathan! Rex: elex is bigger, meaner and tougher... but he isn't from this world >.> (mysterious past anyone?) Milana: Meh. *starts texting with her Blackberry* Jonathan: (CONF) Is this loser for real? Jonathan: I cant wait to shove you into a locker. * laughs and gives Rex a noogie* Nerd. Rex: *punches jonathan in the stomuch* you don't want to mess with me Denise: *arrives* Umm... This is the place? Milana: *looks at nails* Pretty much. Rex: *climbs waal then roof with suction cup gloves* Denise: *glimpsees Milana* Hmm... Where do you come from? Rex: uh oh *suctions cup gloves have nowhere to grip/suction on to* hmm *falls* NNNNNNO *lands on denise* ow *gets up and helps her up* Milana: Somewhere. *looks at Denise* How about you? Quinn: Hey guys! *applies lipgloss* Rex: (CONF: i want an enemy so...) *trows a random bucket of tuna at quinn* Milana: *takes Quinn aside* I like your style. Alliance to the final 2? Tal: Sup guys? Jonathan: *winded* i'm a black belt Rex, and try fighting me when I'm looking, I'll kick your a**! (CONF) I cant wait to drop that nerd. But I definetely need an ally. I might be able to ask Rachel since I already know her. Maybe Tal... Klarissa: *steps in and walks pass Quinn* You are too fishy to be wearing lipgloss cheerleader! *takes the lopgloss and throws it to Rex and walks past Rachel* I hate cheerleaders! *takes a sardine and smushes it in her face and walks to Rex* You impress me... But you are a little weird... I never knew geeks could drop strong dudes... *walks to Jonothan* Lucky last, you don't scare anyone... Is anyone running away? Quinn: *to Milana* I'll think about it.... Xalia: Whoa :D! Super DRAMA! LOLZ! I once killed a monkey but anyways! YOUR CHALLNGE BEGINS! AWESOME! 8) Challenge Xalia: Alright, your challnge is a speech of why you should be class president! But the twist is, you get to vote but you can't vote for your own! :P Klarissa: *gets up on stage* Hello umm... whatever you guys are. Klarissa here... Doy ou know why I should have the honor of being... ell whatever...I should win class president because if a stupid fishy cheerleader or cheerleaders or bullies win this award. This competiton will be messed up! That is why you should all vote for me. Thank you! Natasha: *walks up on the stage* Hello fellow contestants. I am Natasha. You all, well most of you are very good peopel and deserve a person like me to be class president. I am a nice girl and will help throught he way, maybe a vfew alliances. IT would be my honor to develop this award unlike SOME people *glares and Jonothan and Klarissa* Thank you. Quinn: *walks up onto the stage* Hello my fellow school mates. My name is Quinn and I would love to be elected your class presdent. There are many reasons why. One: I am friendly and easy to get along with. Two: I will help you though the game, if you help me in return. Three: I will take up all offers on alliances, ecetra. Four: I am confident and try my best in everything I do. Five: I am not afraid to try anything new. Thank you for listening and I hope you all consider electing me, Quinn, for your class presedent. Thank-You. *smiles and walks off the stage* Natalia: *pulls up a stool wearing a blue tank top and white shorts* Hey guys Im Natalia but you can call me Tal. My good points ok. Im an olympian and I have 6 gold medals. Im a blackbelt in 3 different forms of martial arts and I can take someone down before they know what happened. But Im also one of the friendliest people you could ever ever meet. Im great at helping people when they are sad or need help and Im extremely understanding. I get people and people get me. So thats whats up. *winks* Milana: *walks up to the podium dressed formally yet casually at the same time* Grettings everyone! As you all know, I'm Milana, you're fellow student, and I'm running for Class Pres. If you elect me as your leader, I will ensure you that I will be able to solve all your problems with the flick of my wrist. I have my own personal entourage to thank for that! Bully fights, spitball spitting, and overall school suckingness will be gone! So elect Milana, you're fellow student, as your Class President. You won't be dissapointed! Jonathan: * walks up casually to podium wearing his usual black zip up hoodie with a white t shirt with a skull on it underneath, and loose fitting jeans (his normal clothes)* I should be class president. I dont lnow if you guys have heard of Oweguy's Rebooted camp, *looks at Rachel and Tal* but I definetly add the most drama out of anyone here. Plus, I'm strong* shows off hs biceps, I'm smart, and what can I say, I'm a killer with the ladies *glances at Tal, but then turns away* not to metion a killer with any jock that gets in my way. i'm okay with nerds *glares at Rex* with a few exeptions* puts hand to fist* but it's not like I'm a buly. I was actually bullied a lot as a kid *pauses and begins to get emotional* but now, nobady tries to buly me, or it will be the last mistake they ever make. And that's why I should be class president. *walks off podium and pushes Rex to the ground* Denise: *walks up to the podium dressed as she always does* Hello, my name is Denise, and I'm a normal student, like any of you. I have all your problems: I am late to classes, lose my school stuff, have qualifications, have to join more activites, and much, much more. So, as a normal student, I would know what we want, so I think that's why you should pick me. If you choose me as your class president, I'll stop all bullying in school, and I will hear to every and each student's opinion about what we, the students, should do and have. So, please, vote for Denise Amanda Jones, another normal student in this school, to be your class president, and you'll clearly see how things will change for good. *walks off podium* Rachel: Hi im Rachel Weber and I wanna be your 2011 president! I know most of you *Glares at Quinn* and you know me. Ill get new lockers for the school and paint it in whatever color you want! Im also head cheerleader, Been on TV, and likes all of you. So vote for me! Xalia: So that is 8 out of 12 speechs! Hurry hurrry hurry And Jono is such a bada***! LOLZZZZZ (Joneboy704- everybody. I could not posts things for a while now, so I tried firefox, and it works. So everybody, from now on, to use this Wiki, it works, just do it on Firefox... your welcome everybody:)) (joneboy704- nevermind, the wiki works again everybody:) Xalia: Time up! Vote for fav speech! Klarissa: Jonothan i guess Denise: Milana *winks at her* Jonathan: Well, I have to say Natalia, but thanks Klarissa, you might have just found an ally.(CONF)As for Denise, she's popular, and popular kids usually end up with popular guys...jocks.*puts hand to fist* I HATE jocks. Natasha: Well, Milana seems nice! I vote for her! Jonathan:(CONF) Did she just say that milina seems nice? She obviously couldnt tell that speech was sooo fake. I can read people, Milina is not someone you can trust. But whatever, her mistake *grins* Denise: (CONF) I'm thinking Jonathan is being overconfident with this... He's an easy out, but, maybe, I can keep him... Anyways, he's an easy out *grins and muts some make-up on* (TDISF: @Jonathan: Denise... Is a girl -.-) Milana: Denise. (CONF) Denise seems to like me . . . she seems trustworthy enough . . . Denise: *turns around and looks to Milana* Huh? Milana: *looks boredly at Denise* Final three, you, me, and Quinn. You in? We vote together. Klarissa: Jonathan, Rex here! (CONF) Well, Milana's alliance is going down! Jonathan: *walks over to Klarissa* yea?(CONF) She probably wants to ask me out or something. *smiles* I wouldnt dought it. Jonathan: Look Klarissa, you're cute and all, but I've kinda got this thing going on with natalia, so...yea. Klarissa: I am not asking you out! ALLIANCE! Natalia can be in too! Milana: *walks up* You're going to trust HER? I wouldn't . . . Klarissa: Well if he does trust me, he is smart! *slaps her* Jonathan:(CONF) Yes!!! Catfight! Jonathan: Ladies, there's enough of me to go around*grins* Milana: *is in shock* You've just made a very powerful enemy, Klarissa. Jonathan, if you're smart, you'd vote with me. Not this . . . unpredictible . . . person. (CONF) WHO THE ***** DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? Jonathan: Umm... Cant we all work this out *nervously* Milana: *glares at Klarrisa and stalks away* Klarissa: *punches her* JOHNATHAN! ARE YOU IN OR NOT! WHO CARES WHAT THE IDIOT MILANA SAYS! I AM TRUSTWORTHY, I JUST LIKE DISSING PEOPLE! Milana: THATS IT!!! *flips around and tackles Klarissa* TAKE THAT YOU *****!! Rachel: John! Jonathan: Oh s***. *slowly walks away from fighting* hey Rachel. (joneboy704-sorry, repost that last comment, it messed the thing up so I deleted it. just post it agian. no big deal.) (Joneboy704-is anyone still here?) (Zoomer72- Yep!) Jonathan: *Rachel begins to say something* Sorry, I really gotta take care of something. *walks over to fight* Jonathan:*Breaks up fight* Break it up! *Klarissa walks away* Milana: *glares at Klarissa and turns to John* If you're smart, you'll vote with us tonight. *stalks away* Jonathan: *runs after her* wait. *puts his hand on her shoulder and moves in, but as she turns around, they're lips accidentally touch* (CONF) That was TOTALLY an accident!!! Rachel: Vote for me! Jonathan: *looks at Melinda akwardly, then runs to rachel* You didnt see that did you? Milana: *opens her eyes calmy* (CONF) I don't even know . . . Rachel: Just vote for me! Jonathan: I dont owe you anything in this season, got it!!! Plus, I already voted for natalia, and if you even want me as an ally this season, then vote for me! Natalia: I do vote Jonathan on this one. But Id be your ally. Jonathan:(CONF) What the f***?!! Now natalia shows up? Please, everyone just dont say anything about the kissing, or they will have a HUGE enemy!!! (Gwen: I missed something here? Kissing?) (Joneboy704-dont you go back and read what you missed whenever you get on?) (Gwen: Yea but I missed it the first time. I just saw it.) Natalia: You seem jumpy. Jonathan: Jumpy? No, I just had a bunch of coffee. *puts hand behind his neck and looks around nervously, notices that all eyes are on him* So, how's it going sweetheart.*tries to keep his cool but is too nervous* Natalia:I know nerves when I see them. Thats not coffee. (CONF) What? Rachel: Loser Natalia: Me? George: Hello People, I'm George (CONF I will play these losers like a violin! Rachel: Who are you? Jonathan: Lets just get outta here *pulls natalia into hallway* Natalia: *in hall* Tell whats going on please Jonathan? (Joneboy704- just so that everything makes sense, lets say that this camp happens after oweguy's camp, so we'll assume that there's probably something going on between Natalia and Jonathan) Jonathan: Nothing, just wanted to get away from those people. George: I am a canidate for prez! I am likeable! I will make academics fun! I will make athletics important! I will listen to everyone here! I will stop bullying and get new lockers and make new extracurricular activities! I will be YOUR FIREND AND IMPROVE THE SCHOOL! Natalia: *puts hand on his arm* Ok. *smiles* Rachel: (CONF) Not likey. George: (CONF) I will do something to humiliate that Natalia chick so much cause she is so popular! (Joneboy704- just to remind you, by the time the Oweguy camp was over, they are probably together, so as of now, can we say they are together?) George: Hello dude you must be Jonathan! (Gwen: Ya.) Jonathan: *about to kiss Tal but is interrupted by George, gets mad and pulls out switchblade* Yea?!! Tal: *gently pushes his hand down* George: No problem, just a friendly hello. Jonathan: *calmed by Tal* Oh, um... hey. What, you want an alliance for something? The answer is yes, now can I please be alone with my girl here? George: Yes. *walks away* (CONF) Jonathan seems like a tough guy. But loyal. I will use hi until he has outlived his usefullness, then I will cut him loose and throw him overboard Jonathan: Thanks bro *looks at Tal* Do I have permission to kiss the pretty lady?*smiles* George: (CONF) You may wonder why I am so villainous! My friends at home wanted me to create a new villain for tv! A entertaining one! *sneaks into the science room and steals a bar of uranium* Tal: Let me see........awh heck why not. *kisses* Jonathan: *in between kissing* Way better than Melinda. George: (CONF) This bar of uranium will be on Tal's shirt! Natalia: WHoooooooa hold up here. What? (Joneboy704- sorry, I deleted that, could you hold on just a second with that. We r in the middle of something) Jonathan: Oh.. umm... I said you look way better than Melinda, or any other girl here for that matter. *nervous again* Natalia: ok. *cuddles up to him* (S321: I will slip the bar onto her back, you freak out and call the HAZMAT) George: *tip toes, slips uranium bar onto Tal's back and tip toes off) Jonathan: *heart beating loudly out of nervousness and doesnt want Tal to know something's up.* Um.*gently pushes her off* how about we just kiss? Natalia: OW MY BACK IS LIKE BURNING WHAT THE CRAP!? George: *sees Uranium* CALL THE HAZMAT SQUAD! (s321: Act like you dont know I did this) Natalia: GET IT OFF! *freaks out* George: *calls HAZMAT Team* HAZMAT AGENTS: *Run through the school* Jonathan: *Takes it off and throws it to George.* Natalia: *passes out* Jonathan: I'll perform CPR, *doesnt know how, so he just starts kissing her* (Joneboy704- Godplay isnt allowed, so stop changing things or I'll repot you! And plus, you can only be one character. Make her wake up normally or I am having you banned from this site!) (S321l Fine, but she got uranium on her so now she needs to get decontaminated) George: Is she contaminated?! (Joneboy704- fine, play your HAZMAT agent, but make end up normal. if you didnt change it in the beginning, it wouldn't have ended up let this anyway) (S321: Fine ,but she will need her hair shaved) HAZMAT Agent: Sir, let me take care fo this. *seals Tal in HAZMAT shower* Ready for decon Natalia: What the *shower starts* ahhhH! (S321: Fine) Hazmat Agent: *scrubs Tal with Hard brush* (Gwen: :/ ) (Joneboy704- her head is not shaved or I'm reporting you got it?!!) (Joneboy704- I gotta go, but i'll probably be back tomorrow somtime after 3:00 I think, but just check hourly, I'll be back when I can.) Hazmat Agent: *scrubs tal's legs* Natalia: *cuts all over her legs* THERE WAS NOTHING THERE TO SHAVE!( S321: I removed the shave part) (You can keep it it adds to the effect) HAZMAT Agent: *scrubs tal's back and butt* Natalia: AHHHH I FEEL SO VIOLATED! (lol) HAZMAT Agent: *sprays and scrubs Tal's belly, pubic area and chest* Natalia: AHHHHH! DUDE ON MY BOOB DUDE ON MY BOOB! Hazmat Agent: This is for your safety from uranium contamination. *cuts Tal's hair down to shoulder length and turns off the shower* George: That is messed up. Hazmat Agent: *hands Tal new clothes* You have made it pass decon Natalia: (CONF) I Did need a haircut. this length and curled is when it looks best! but still. NOT COOL! George: They did that for your safety. You got contaminated. (CONF) I got Tal, deconed. Xalia: Okay, alot of the names you said, I am not sure f they where votes for the best speech, but anyway from what I can make out, Milana and Jonathan wins the challnge now vote someone off! (Me: Alright, Survivor321, no more of them things you just did or you will be automaticially eliminated!) Vote Xalia: Alright, you can vote for anyone except for Milana and Jonathan! Klarissa: I vote Quinn! Milana: I vote for . . . Klarissa. She might return, but I can take her again. I just hope John votes with us. George: I vote for Klarissa. Too much of a threat to keep in this game. Natalia: I guess Klarissa. Milana: (CONF) *is filing nails* Are they done yet? I'm getting bored of waiting. George: (CONF) Every elimination has a reason. This one is to send the threat to the slaughterhouse. Jonathan: Look, Klarissa and Melinda, i know you two hate each other, but you can still change your votes, whoever helps me eliminate George win win me as an ally. Natalia, he was the only one in the hallway, he put the uranium on your back, vote him off, not klarissa. I vote for George. In addition, whoever doesnt help me vote off that little jerk, is a definate rival of mine! denise: (CONF) I have my reasons. personal, of course, and I have no need to make them exterior... ¨*votes Klarissa* Jonathan: *sees denise coming from confessional* hey denise, I dont know who you voted for, but if you vote for Geoge, I'll be your ally. Jonathan: Hold on, didnt I get more votes than Milana? I got Natalia's, Klarissa's, and Rachel's votes, while Milana only got natasha's and Denise's votes. Sholdnt I get invincability instead of Milana? Jonathan: Rachel, help me vote off george, please, ill be your ally. Rachel: Greoge Jonathan: thanks, Im your ally, but Im not gonna do whatever you want like I did last season. We are just allies. George: Rachel, If you change your vote to Klarissa, I will be your ally. Jonathan: Rachel, dont listen to this loser.*takes out switchblade and George backs off* George: I will be loyal to you and vote with you, So change your vote to Klarissa Jonathan: I already offered to be allies with this loser, you know what I got, a haircut for my girlfriend. He was the one that put uranium on Natalia's back! Rachel: George next week. George: Rachel, if you vote with me, I will be on your side and do anything to help you. So please swap it to Klarissa. Rachel: Anything? George: * sobs* Yes, anything to help someone! (CONF) My brother always pulled these kind of pranks on me when I was younger! That's why I do these kind of things! I just want that kind of attention! Rachel: Even quit to save me? George: Even that in a desparate case! (CONF) Rachel doesn't know I'm manipulating her. When she has outlived her usefullness, she is going in the trash. *smiles with golden tooth* HA! IT'S SHINNNNNNNNYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rachel: *hears* NO! (S321: You're not supposed to hear confessionals) George: In other words, I will do ANYTHING to help you and will be a loyal ally! (CONF) *watches Mr. Bean on his iphone* HAHHAHAHA!!!! I love that clown so much! He is so entertaining! Rachel: Pinky swear? George: Absolutely! (CONF) *puts on a whirly hat* I may be a manipulative person on screen, but off screen I am a total GOOOOFBAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *spins perpeller* Its SPIINYYYY!!!!!!!!! Jonathan: Rachel, I was his ally and he manipulated me, he is doing the same with you. Remember the little deal we had last season? yea, we can do that again. If George is eliminated today, then we will have ourselves an arrangment. *punches George in the chest* Now get lost loser! George: That didn't hurt. And don't be perposterous, I will literally be doing whatever you please and voting with you. *sobs* I will help you when you need it and will be on your side! (Joneboy704- my guy is tough, so dont godplay and act like it didnt hur) Jonathan: Rachel, he's just using you, he's full os s***! Take it from someone who knows. Plus, you know he's a liar, and you know that I will be loyal, bacause I was last season. So just vote him off so we can get on with our lives! George: Rubbish. I am NOT a backstabber at all. If I dont pull pranks on you or your girl anymore, I will vote with you as well. I mean it. And as for you Rachel, I will be on your beck and hand all the time! Rachel: Both of you will be my allies. George: Good, now both of you should change your votes to Klarissa. Rachel: Klarissa Natalia: Hey guys George: Hello Tal, wanna join my alliance? Natalia: According to Jonathan you put that crap on me. NO WAY. George: *sobs* That is something I horribly regret. I am a loyal ally and will do anything for my allies. I will vote with you and be completely loyal to you. I won't backstab you ever. I really feel bad for what I did and want to repay you by letting you in my alliance. Natalia: Theres a huge burn on my back that is about as big around as your eyes would be swelled if I would have known earlier. Dont count on me helping you do anything. *turns away* George: But I got a cream to get rid of said burn. *hands Natalia cream* I don't backstab people and I am loyal to an alliance. Consider this giving me a second chance, as I will do anything to you and vote with you. Jonathan: Rachel, consider yourself on my bad list, Im reconsidering our alliance, and Natalia, please change your vote to that a**hole george. George: I regret what I did and I am willing to help YOU. I will NOT backstab you and will do ANYTHING you please or say! Besides I gave you cream to heal your back! Natalia: Keep your ointment. You dont backstab you just put harmful materials on peoples backs, not stab them. No. I change my vote to George. Jonathan: F*** your cream, and if you dont want me to cut off your balls in replacement for Tal's hair, i'd suggest you leave! *pulls knife on George* George: I may have done something horrid but at least I REGRET what I did! Jonathan: Rachel, Klarissa was an ally with both of us, change your vote to George. If you vote off George, you get me, Tal, and Klarissa as allies. If you vote off Klarissa, you get the backstabbing jerk George as an ally, how fun. George: *sobs* I am not a backstabber! I always help allies! And I will make scarfices for them! Jonathan*Yelling* I swear if you dont walk away I'll knock you the f*** out with one punch!!! George: *walks away* (Joneboy704- By the way, Survivor321, you have two characters that are supposed to be on Oweguy's Brand New Rebooted camp. I suggest you contribute in that camp or you will just be eliminated by default) Jonathan: (CONF) it's about time that loser left me alone, I was gonna let him have it! (S321: Bye the way Joneboy, your character needs to act nicer to other people) (Joneboy704- Actually he doesnt, because that's his personality, but I'm serious. You have two characters on my team and you already missed the first challenge. Im not being mean, Im serious) (S321: No not about that, that camp bored me. And I'm just playing a character. By they way, Im sick of the lack of TDI camps lately, can you please make one?) (Joneboy704- when my character wins a camp, he will use the money to make his own, until then, no. But you need to contribute in the other camp, you'r on my team, and I'll just have to vote you off unless you can contribute) Xalia: And the votes are in, Klarissa, sorry but you have been eliminated! Klarissa: WHAT!?! Whoever did this, has alot coming to them! So much for an allinace! I was your only chance!*starts swearing but gets taken away* Xalia: What will happen next time? Nate: WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Day 2 Chat Xalia: Welcome final 9! Isn't this just awesome! *starts listening to Kesha' cannibal* Nate: so, Whos up for a game of FourSquare! George: I am! (CONF) I am being nice to everyone so they don't vote me out. Jonathan: Nate, you finaly showed up. alliance, if you vote off George next time, he put uranium on my girlfriend! (Joneboy704- BTW Nate, this takes place after Oweguy's camp, so me and natalia are together) George: Nate, I am a loyal ally and will do anything for you. I wont backstab you either. Natasha: I'll play too! (CONF) Since I am a nce girl, I can just sneak my way to the finals!) Natalia: Sup Nate. Jonathan: I'll play if she's playing Natalia: Me not playing an even halfway athletic game. Thats funny. Im game. George: Natasha lets be allies. Im loyal and will do anything for you. Nate: Jon, May i join your Allince George: Im more loyal Nate and I will do anything for you please be my ally. Nate: NO! George: I will VOTE with you. Nate: * punches him in the Kiwis* NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! George: *dodges* What do you have agaisnt me? Nate: I am a duputy cop and you have been convicted of Murder! George: What the h*ll I didn;t murder anybody! Natasha: John I am in your alluance to boot George! George: Come on Natasha, I will vote for you and do ANYTHING you want. Jonathan *gives Nate high five* Hell yea man, I like your style. Welcome to my alliance. Jonathan: Nice try George, but she already has me to do anything she wants *kisses Natalia on lips* George: I am willing to vote with you people,. How about I get a second chance. Jonathan: How bout you shut up before I cut your balls off (CONF) I know Ive said that before, *laughs* but its just so fun! George: (CONF) I feel so miserable poeple arent willing to give me a chance. (S321: Just give my character a chance Jonesy) (Joneboy70- sorry bro, but that's not the personality my guy has, he's based off of me (to an extent) and he doesnt give second chances unless enough time has passed, as of now, he's pretty p***** off about the whole thing) (S321: I dont pull that kind of crap in real life. I am way different. Is there anything my character can do to earn back your respect?) (Joneboy704- stay in the game long enough for him to forget about the whole thing, but he does listen to Natalia, so convince her... and maybe. But as of now, he's your enemy.) (S321: I do think your character needs to stop being violent) (Joneboy704- Dude, I have been in 3 camps, I cant change his personality now, plus, he is kinda like Duncan. He's not gonna change.) (S321: Why not play the Duncan in TDA who was a little rude but nice.) Natasha: NO GEORGE! (and s321 Joenboy's character is allowed to be very mean!) (S321: Sure he can be a little mean but he should have SOME reedeming qualities instead of being one note) Jonathan: Thanks Natasha, wanna be allies? (Joneboy704- he does, I'm gonna do some background info on Jonathan so everyone can know about him, but you'l have to wait. Plus, just read Oweguy's camp, then you'll know more about him) (S321: Maybye you should develop into a completely nice person. I dont like mean people) (Joneboy704- Actually, i dont care what you like. so stop nagging me.) (S321: Im not nagging you Im suggesting.) (Joneboy704- well i dont care what you're suggesting, cause its getting annoying! now play the game and stop talking to me!) Natalia: ... Jonathan: natalia baby, your back! *kisses her* what's up? Natalia: Nun but speaking of back. My back is killing me. Jonathan: Im sorry. I dont know if it will help your burns, but I could give you a backrub if you want. Natalia: That would be nice *says while laying down* If only there was seaweed in this place.... Jonathan: *rubs her back* yea, then I could be the one in absolute relaxation (CONF) What? She can do some wild tricks with that stuff. Natalia: Oh.............my............gosh.........that..........is.........awesome. George: (CONF) I'll show him who's boss!!!! Jonathan: *begins to massage her lower back, and slowly moves his hands lower and lower* Natalia: *slaps his hand* Hey watch it bud *laughs* Jonathan: Fiesty today arent we? *leans down and kisses her* George: *takes out a dart gun* Operation Stealth (CONF) Jantahan is an *ssh*le so he must be tranquilized Natalia: What do you think your doing? Keep rubbing. *laughs* Jonathan: Anything for you sweetheart. *goes back to the massage* George: *fires the tranquilzer dart and it hits Jon in the back* He;s down for the count! Natalia: What the.... WHERE THE HECK IS SEAWEED WHEN YOU NEED IT! Jonathan: *pupils dialate and he begins to fall down* George...did...it. Get...George. *passes out* George: *grabs Jonathan and locks him in the boy's bathroom* Natalia: *roundhouse kicks him in the face* DUDE! George: *falls down * HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME!!!! *gets back up and runs* (joneboy704- i changed your comment, she kicked you, deal with it, im passed out in the bathroom and Im still playing fair. You cant keep cheating!) Natalia: Im 30% more likely too than he is! *kicks down the door* JONATHAN! George: *runs for his life* (CONF) I really screwed this up! Natalia: *chases George* (Joneboy704- Next time one of us hurts you, deal with it. Run away this time, but her roundhouse kicks are deadly, and if she does it again and you are still able to run away, that's godplaying.) Milana: *the others run past her* (CONF) I don't even want to know. I just hope Jonathan's okay . . . George: *runs upstair* I cant stop! I cant stop!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jonathan: *slowly recovering and is now able to crawl, so he crawls out* anybody. hello? Natalia: *runs back to jonathan* WHoa whoa whoa are you ok!? *hugs him* Jonathan: *smiles at her* now I am. (CONF) *stretching out arm* dude, where did he get tranquelizer bullets? George: *to himself* What have I done?! I have dishonored myself! I am a disgrace! Challenge Xalia: Ok! Your challnge todayys is cookang! You all have to cook the best main dish you can thnk of! The best three get a reward and immunity! Ready, steady, cook! Geaorge: *prepares a NY style steak* Jonathan: *pulls himself together* Alright, cooking. What should we cook? Natalia: Time for you guys to see what Italy's packin. Jonathan: Natalia, could you help me? i dont know what to cook. George: *gets out potato* This should be good Natalia: *starts boiling noodles* Sure if youll pass me those black olives. Milana: *begins making Venison Chile Releno* Oh ya? George: *puts steak on the grill* Thats the way Jonathan: *passes olives* sure, I'll pass black olives, white olives, pink olives, I dont care. *smiles* Milana: *frowns* *begins chopping and grinding vegetables* Geaorge: *puts potato in oven to bake* Natasha: *starts rolling beef mince into burger patties* George: *cheackes steak and takes it off the grill* Its welldone! Jonathan: *to Natalia* Is that for me, or for your noodles? George: *takes potato out of oven and puts sour cream and chives on it* Natalia: *starts to grill the olives with some onions* Now lets see how bout you go for a classic American meal....The Chili Cheese and Bacon Burger. Jonathan: Cool. (Joeboy704- sorry, I gotta go, but I'll be back in one hour. wait for me please.) Geoarge: *pours glass of pink lemonade* My meal is a NY steak with a baked potato and a pink lemonade! Natasha: Uhh, I can't take the pressure! *hand falls into a meat grinder* AHHHHH! I quit! I quit! Nate: * Makes a Xalia Burger with Pictures of Her on the burger* Great! * Make Xalia French Fries* Nate: * Make Xalia tea with the tea bags saying her name* Natalia: *finishes a sauce with the olives, onions, and alfreado sauce* *Ties the noodle into rectangular prisms and pours the sauce in the middles and wraps them again* Alfredo olio cipolla Prismi. And an Ice cold Limoncello with that. George: *gets a bar of uranium on his back* What;s burning? George: *sees uranium bar* GET IT OFF!!! Xalia: Alright, I will start judging! (NOTE: I will judge the food on what types I like, but if your dish isn't ready continue cooking, because I am judging the complete ones) Natalia: *crosses fingers* George: CALL THE HAZMAT! I got URANIUM ON ME! (NO HAZMAT!) Jonathan: *turns in his Chili Cheese and Bacon Burger* I hope this is good. (Joneboy704- leaving, i will be back in 30 minutes) Nate: im not done!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Takes off Pictures of Xalia and puts Cheese, Onions, Peppers, Another Burger, And More Cheese and puts Cheese on fries and Takes Teabags out of tea* DONE! Jonathan: I won?!!! Yes!!! wait, what about Natalia? Is hers good? (CONF) Now I feel guilty, tecnically, she won, not me. But whatever, she doesnt have any enemies, so she doesnt need immunity, and and reward I get, I'll just share it with her. Natalia: *hugs him* You Win! Jonathan: No, you won. Any rewards I win, I will share with you. I promise. *kisses her* Judging George- Well ,steak is flavourless, I don't really like it but I like the potatoes Nate- MM Tea, but not as good as Jonathan! YOU Are MY WORSHIPER! Natalia- sounds good, I will eat it, but I just have to pick out the olives and onion Jonathan- Yum yum yum! Chlle cheese and bacon burger! YUM YUM YUM! Best eva! YUMMAH! I THINK WE HAVE WINNER! (Joneboy704- I'm back now) (Joneboy704- you cant chat in this section, talk above) (Gwen: I put it in there by accident sorry.) Xalia: Since Natasha quit and was brutally killed in the challenge, Natalia, Nate and Jonathan win a reward but ther eis no vote! *hands them a reward crate full of comfy pillows and delicious snacks* After Challenge Chat Natalia: AHHHHH! SATIN! *hugs pillow* George: Wow, I make the greatest steak back at home. I was robbed. Jonathan: Now we actually have pillows in our dormitories. George: (CONF) Now that Natasha was eliminated ,I have a chance to redeem myself. Natalia: *lays on pillows* So.....soft.....*falls asleep* Jonathan: *wakes up natalia and whispers* you might wanna see this. Jonathan: So George, you wanna be friends? Gearge: Yeh, Sorry for the crap I pulled. I regret it. Jonathan: *extends hand, when George shakes it, he sweep kicks him onto the ground, and kicks him in his jaw hard enough so that it takes about a day to fully heal, but not hard enough to break it* Jonathan: Dont ever f*** with me agian jerk! * walks away* George: *has bruises on his jaw* I didnt do anything traitor! (CONF) I knew Jon was up to something! I will cut him loose next round if he doesnt win immunity! The guy is a snake! I'm this close to grabbing that *ss by the neck and popping his head off like a f*cking chicken! Natalia: *tries to say something but falls asleep again* (Joneboy704- he is hurt, I played along when you shot me, so you'll play along with this. It's called playing fair) (S321: No he isn't. You decieved me so I wont) (Joneboy704- stop being a poor sport. Havent you ever seen the show? People do that. And godplaying is against the rules! If he isnt hurt, you will be automatically eliminated, remember?) (S321: Corse I've seen the show And I KNOW that people maniuplate each other. But I dont like it when it happens to me and I dont like getting injured) (Joneboy704- I didnt say he was dead or anything. His jaw just got hurt, it will be healed before the next challenge so chill) (S321: fine I'll deal with that, but I am going to get revenge shortly. ) George: *angrily* I'll show him who's boss! The hard way! (Joneboy704- the only way for my guy o stop bothering you, is if he gets you last, if you keep doing things to him, he will just get you back... also, a broken jaw makes your speech kind of slur together.) (S321: But I have to get even. And my jaw is bruised. Not broken.) (Joneboy704- It's slightly broken, but only for a day, trust me I know, Ive been punched in the jaw before. Plus, your guy started it, as of now, they are even and I wont bother you anymore.) (S321: It's not slurred. Just bruised. I'll settle for that. If were even, then our characters should be friends, for real.) (joneboy704- dude, you shot him, he wont bother you but it might take a while to be freinds. Thats not realistic. And how about it just hurts a little to talk. Ive had an almost broken jaw. and it hurt for weeks, so consider him lucky its only a day.) Natalia: Hey Jonathan will you hand me that......that......that.....*falls asleep again*(lol) (S321- I am too impatient to wait a while and cant deal with it. My character fully regrets what he did and just wants to come to terms with your character) Jonathan: *wakes up Natalia and takkes pillow away, laughs* couldnt you stay up a little longer? and when you do go to sleep, do you mind if I sleep with you in the girl's dorm tonight? I have a feeling that George here is gonna want pointless revenge again. (Joneboy704- Its called drama bro, its what makes the show good. Sometimes, I even put my own character in bad situations, just to make the game a little more interesting.)